Wonder World ~ Pretty Cure
Wonder World ~ Pretty Cure! '(ワンダーワールド〜プリキュア ''Wandāwārudo 〜 purikyua) is WhiteColor's 2nd fan series. It's theme is World and Happiness. Story Wonder World ~ Pretty Cure episodes In a beautiful place, called World Palace, lived in peace the oldest cure, Cure Magical, and called Princess Magical. With her fairy, Superyli, they make the rules and the people living here live at peace. But, one curious citzen opened the Dark Box, and make the biggest chaos. People in the city were turning into their dark self, with their despair. And this girl (who opened the box) was transformed into Cure Shadow, and became a allie of Chaos World. It makes her friend, Asako, became a Pretty Cure, but doesn't was able to beat the Chaos World. Along with her partner, Swirkle, they came down to Mirākurasu, a beautiful city but was being attacked. She has to find her partners, and save the world. Characters Cures '''Aishou Asako / Cure Flamenco Asako first lived in World Palace, with her best friend, Umeko, but after Umeko open the Dark Box and became Cure Shadow, Asako transformed into Cure Flamenco, but can't beat the Chaos World. Not alone. She has a bright personality and believe that the hope is the last one who dies. Motokawa Midori / Cure Sherbet Midori lives with her family in front of a river. After she know about Chaos World, she was saved by Cure Flamenco, or better, Asako. Midori finds out that Asako is Flamenco, and wanted to be a Pretty Cure, too. She is very calm, and good in study. Mahoda Mayumi / Cure Lollipop Mayumi is the sporty girl of the team. When she knows about Asako and Midori, she starts to chase them, but in secret. After a little time, a monster attacked the two, Mayumi makes the monster comes to her, and she transformed into a Pretty Cure. She gives a nickname for all the villains. Hanagano Ina / Cure Macadamia With a Passion for flowers, Ina lived in a beautiful garden, but this garden was attacked by the Chaos World. After being saved by Lollipop, she noticed that she was Mayumi, her rival. But, she tried to pass the rivality, and turned into a Pretty Cure. She is calm, but terrible in study. Jouhishi Kaye / Cure Popcorn A girl who never thinks about the past, Kaye loves eating and works in the cinema. Her parents are rich, and are usually traveling. She finds the four cures going to a movie, and acidentally, Memory let down a Empress Magical Brooch. Kaye kepted the transformation item, but the movie started, and a monster leave the screen. She tried to do like the Pretty Cures, and transfomed into one. Later, she joined the team. Keiko / Cure Magical / Princess Magical She is first seen in the world palace, and she was a Happy-Go-Lucky person, since she transformed into a Pretty Cure, 53 years ago. She rarely help the cures, as seen in episodes 20, 34. Mascots Swirkle - Cure Flamenco's partner. He has a bright personality, and always help Asako when she is feeling blue. Baree - Cure Sherbet's partner. She and Midori normally have "female conversations". Music - Cure Lollipop's partner. Normally, he and Mayumi are like Nagisa and Mepple. Flower - Cure Macadamia's partner. She and Ina like to plant flowers together. Memory - Cure Popcorn's partner. She and Kaye sell popcorns in the cinema, and some kids wanna take a picture of Memory, thinking that she is a doll. Superyli - He was Cure Magical's partner, but now he is her assistant, in the World Palace. Chaos World Kage Umeko / Cure Shadow She was the best friend of Asako, but Umeko opened the Dark Box, and turned into a evil Precure. Sometimes she hesitate when she saw the light of Cure Flamenco, but still fight with her. Madame She is a selfish person, who thinks she is the most beautiful person in the world. Mayumi call her "Miss. Terrible, Feiosidade (Yes, this is a word in portuguese, what means "the worst person") " Kagami He is a person with a clothing totally strange. Mayumi call him "Boring Boring Bell Man" Sayarku The leader of the Dark Trio. Mayumi call him "False Leader", or for making him mad, "Flower Lover". Opposite Twins Are the Faia and Wuater. Faia is a beautiful girl, but Mayumi call her "Peruca Negra (Black Wig)". Wuater is a handsome boy, but Mayumi call him "Baleia (Whale)" thinking that he is fat. Others Minor Classmates (Who transformed into a Dark Self) *Nanami *Klara *Marco *Megumi *Kurai *Flora *Gui Major Classmates (Who scaped from the Chaos World) *Momoka *Aya *Mauine *Kira *Kenta *Masamune (He finds out Asako's cure form, and has a crush on her) Other people in the City (That doesn't talk or talk a little.) *Maraka *Kou *Ms. Moteru *Fruit Man *Aida Mana (Seen in the airplane, episode 23) *Hana Items Empress Magical Brooch - The transformation item of the Cures. Heart Sword - The weapon of Cure Magical. Darkness Corrupted Brooch - The transformation item of Umeko. Miracle Arrow - The Cures Weapon. Super Miracle Arrow - The Cures' upgraded weapon. Places Mirakurasu - The city of the Cures Shiawase First Middle School - The school of the city. Kagami Fair - A little supermaket, but it isn't a building. It has little stalls what serves and sell clothes, food and more. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Fan Series